Perseus
by Sui Felton
Summary: ―Tú eres digno ―habló aquel ser dentro de su mente ―. Tú eres a quien escojo por encima de todos los demás. Tú eres aquel a quien elijo para ser amo y señor de todas mis habilidades. El señor de las sombras y el poder de la Luna. / AU
1. Chapter 0

Título: Perseus  
Pareja/personajes: Miragen + Kuroko  
Warnings: Sin betear. SHONEN AI/BROMANCE y quizás YAOI en capítulos posteriores.  
Género: Amistad/Humor/Batallas  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: 黒子のバスケ _Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Production I.G. y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Perseus**

Tetsuya caminó con pasos lentos y cortos sobre aquel frío y boscoso sendero. Su cabello azulado, completamente revuelto, se mecía con el implacable viento de la noche mientras que su normalmente lustrosa piel ahora se encontraba reseca y cubierta de moretones y heridas.

―"Este es el destino que le espera a todos los que son como tú" ―dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del pequeño, quien intentó correr para alejarse de aquel extraño y zozobrante sentimiento, sin embargo, la voz continuó hablando―: "Puedes intentar huir, puedes intentar esconderte, pero al final el destino de tu familia acabará por alcanzarte" ―el niño jadeó y continuó con su desesperada lucha por alejarse de aquella extraña voz que lo atormentaba, pero sus piernas fallaron y finalmente cayó al suelo―. "El destino de la familia Kuroko. Una oscuridad, una sombra infinita de la cual depender por toda la eternidad".

Tetsuya cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con las pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo. El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de él y su consciencia fue disipándose de manera inevitable. Justo estaba por perder el conocimiento cuando un sonido procedente de unos arbustos cercanos logró llamar su atención.

El pequeño alzó el rostro y sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos penetrantes orbes amarillos que lo miraron entre la oscuridad. El contacto visual duró por algunos instantes y después fue que aquella criatura salió a su encuentro por completo. Una especie de zorro con siniestros ojos amarillos y circunferencias de color azul que adornaban parte de su pelaje negro.

Tetsuya abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que los únicos sonidos que podía producir eran pequeños gemidos de dolor.

La criatura avanzó hasta quedar a muy poca distancia de él y entonces inclinó su cabeza para que sus miradas quedaran al mismo nivel.

―Tú eres digno ―habló aquel ser dentro de su mente ―. Tú eres a quien escojo por encima de todos los demás. Tú eres aquel a quien elijo para ser amo y señor de todas mis habilidades. _El señor de las sombras y el poder de la Luna_.

Tetsuya intentó hablar una vez más pero no lo logró. El cuerpo de aquella criatura brilló bajo la luz plateada de la Luna y lo sumergió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Mi primer long fic en el fanfom Kurobasu y resulta que es un AU :'D

Espero que les haya gustado. No puedo prometer que vaya a actualizar muy seguido, puesto que mi musa es como una _bitch in heat_ y se la pasa de un lado para otro, lanzándome ideas a la cara sin la menor contemplación OTL

Los comentarios son rabu (LOVE).

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

PD. Estoy muy borracha, así que me disculpo por los errores OTL


	2. Chapter 1

Título: Perseus  
Pareja/personajes: Miragen + Kuroko  
Warnings: Sin betear. SHONEN AI/BROMANCE y quizás YAOI en capítulos posteriores.  
Género: Amistad/Humor/Batallas  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: 黒子のバスケ _Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Production I.G. y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Perseus  
Capítulo 1**

La ceremonia de apertura en la preparatoria Seirin acababa de concluir y los alumnos se disponían a buscar los salones a los que habían sido asignados cuando una avalancha de estudiantes de grados superiores se dejó ir sobre ellos.

―¡¿Estás interesado en el rugby?!

―¿Alguna vez has jugado shogi?

―¡Natación! ¡Se siente súper genial!

―¡Si eres japonés entonces debes jugar baseball!

―¡Cielos, por favor denme un minuto! ¡No puedo moverme! ―exclamó un muchacho de entre la multitud.

―¡¿Cómo se supone que avancemos?! ―gimoteó una chica esta vez.

―¿Te gustan los libros? ¡Entonces debes unirte al club de literatura! ―dijo un joven de lentes que intentaba reclutar a uno de los novatos.

―Pero este es un manga…

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca del tablero principal de anuncios, se encontraba caminando un joven de cabellos y ojos azules, quien leía distraídamente la novela que sostenía entre sus manos, completamente ajeno a la conmoción. Aunque su mirada se mirada fue momentáneamente desviada hacia los muchachos entusiastas que se arremolinaban a unos cuantos metros de él.

―¡Gracias por la espera! ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo de presentación del club más prometedor de este colegio! ―exclamó alegremente una muchacha castaña que sostenía un micrófono ―. Podría decirles muchas cosas para atraerlos, pero yo soy de las que piensan que los hechos valen más que las palabras, así que por favor, presten atención.

―Yo sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea ―murmuró un muchacho de cabello negro que sonreía nerviosamente.

―Ya sabes que no hay nada que hacer cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza… además necesitamos nuevos miembros, lo sabes―contestó su compañero, un chico de lentes.

―Eso lo entiendo, pero dudo mucho que el director se sienta muy feliz con esto…

―¿Están listos, Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun? ―preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto ―contestaron los dos.

―Perfecto, cuento con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa mientras los dejaba solos finalmente.

Hyuuga suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia uno de los extremos del cuadrilátero en el que se encontraba parado. Izuki hizo lo mismo, hasta quedar del lado opuesto de su compañero. Una vez frente a frente, ambos jóvenes alzaron las manos, apareciendo de inmediato una esfera bicolor para cada uno de ellos.

―No voy a ir fácil, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo el de lentes con expresión seria, aunque un tanto aburrida a la vez.

―No esperaría menos de ti, capitán ―contestó el otro muchacho con una sonrisa.

Hyuuga sonrió ante la confianza de su compañero y, sin decir más, arrojó la esfera al frente.

―¡Ve, Houndoom [1]! ―exclamó. Entonces, en medio de un rayo de luz, apareció un perro de color negro con un par de cuernos grises encima de su cabeza.

―¡Wow! Se ve que no estás dejando nada al azar, capitán. Sin embargo, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo ―dijo Izuki con una sonrisa, después arrojó su propia esfera al aire―. ¡Vuela alto, Staraptor! ―esta vez fue un ave marrón la que apareció de entre la luz, misma que tomó vuelo de inmediato, aunque sin alejarse demasiado de su dueño.

―¡Has visto eso! ¡Van a tener un duelo! ―exclamó un muchacho de entre el grupo de espectadores que se había juntado alrededor del cuadrilátero.

Los alumnos lucían bastante emocionados ante la pelea y, como era de esperarse, más de uno ya había sacado su teléfono celular para gravar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una campana sonó entonces, dando inicio a la batalla.

―¡Staraptor, usa _Ataque Rápido_! ―ordenó Izuki al instante. Staraptor soltó un graznido y rápidamente se dejó caer sobre su oponente.

―¡Houndoom, esquívalo y utiliza _Lanzallamas_! ―exclamó Hyuuga. El perro siniestro así lo hizo, logrando eludir el ataque inicial de Staraptor con un salto y, aprovechando que el ave se encontraba momentáneamente distraída, soltó un ladrido, expulsando una enorme llamarada de su boca.

Aida Riko sonrió ante los aplausos y gritos animados de los espectadores, satisfecha por la batalla que estaban dando los miembros de su equipo.

―Si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, podremos salvar nuestro club e incluso obtener un poco más de ayuda por parte del instituto ―murmuró para sí misma, después giró hacia el muchacho de apariencia un tanto gatuna que se encontraba a su lado―. ¿En dónde está Kagami-kun? Pensé que estaría interesado en ver el duelo entre sus superiores.

Koganei suspiró, cansado, y negó con la cabeza.

―El chico estaba incontrolable, en cuanto se enteró que un alumno de **Teiko** se había enrolado a esta preparatoria salió en su búsqueda con una mirada que daba miedo ―dijo el muchacho con voz un tanto nerviosa.

Riko suspiró también.

―¿Qué pasa con este novato? Ni siquiera habíamos abierto la convocatoria cuando él viene y se adueña de nuestro gimnasio… no que me queje, es muy fuerte, pero me gustaría que nos pusiera mayor atención. Quizás debería darle un entrenamiento especial… ―dijo para sí en voz baja, luego negó con la cabeza―. ¿Podrías decirle a Mitobe-kun que te ayude a buscarlo? Lo menos que queremos es que este niño nos de problemas cuando ni siquiera hemos comenzado a funcionar del todo este año. El plan es encontrar al chico de Teiko y convencerlo para que acepte unirse a nuestro equipo, no asustarlo.

―Entendido ―Koganei asintió y se alejó rápidamente.

Riko observó el combate por unos instantes más, asombrada por el crecimiento que sus compañeros y Pokémons comenzaban a demostrar después del último torneo en el que habían participado. Aquellos no eran recuerdos del todo agradables.

―Por eso debemos hacerlo. Se lo debemos a _él_. Tenemos que encontrar a ese alumno que cursó en Teiko, porque si la información que tengo es correcta, ese chico pertenece a _La generación de los Milagros_.

Por otro lado, justo en la entrada del edificio principal, se encontraban dos personas de complexiones completamente distintas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó el chico de cabellos azules, sin inmutarse ante aquellos fieros ojos rojos que lo estudiaban.

―Soy yo quien quiere preguntar eso. Aunque bueno, no es que importe demasiado, pues de todas maneras pienso derrotarte rápidamente ―dijo un alto muchacho pelirrojo que sonreía depredadoramente―. ¡Lucha conmigo, chiquillo de _La generación de los Milagros_!

TBC...

* * *

[1] Creo que ya se han dado cuenta, pero este fic es un AU mezclando elementos de Pokémon y algunas otras cosillas. Lo siento si esto no les gusta, son libres de dejar de leer si así lo prefieren ;v;

¡Hola!

Quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Estas últimas semanas han sido bastante duras para mí y, honestamente, no tenía los ánimos para escribir u.u

Pero bueno, todo parece ser que va mejorando poco a poco, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido. No prometo que los capítulos sean muy largos, pero sí intentaré que salgan lo mejor posible.

Como pueden ver la historia está basada en el manga, pero no del todo lololol Lo siento si es que algunos personajes me salen OOC, trataré de que eso no suceda, pero será un poco difícil porque Kurobasu tiene muchos personajes ;w;

Muchas gracias a aquellos que han comentado: Shersnape, Leyra Bennet y Giineth. También agradezco a todos los que han colocado esta historia en sus favoritos :)

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Recuerden que los comentarios son amor!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


	3. Chapter 2

Título: Perseus  
Pareja/personajes: Miragen + Kuroko  
Warnings: Sin betear. SHONEN AI/BROMANCE y quizás YAOI en capítulos posteriores.  
Género: Amistad/Humor/Batallas  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: 黒子のバスケ _Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Production I.G. y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Perseus  
Capítulo 2**

Kagami Taiga se consideraba un hombre de acción, no de palabras. Precisamente por eso fue que entró en frenesí desde el preciso instante en que escuchó hablar por primera vez de "La Generación de los Milagros".

Aquel nombre era famoso entre los entrenadores de todo Japón, y si sus fuentes eran lo suficientemente confiables, también gozaban de fama y prestigio en los círculos internacionales de duelos. El grupo de cinco jóvenes era increíblemente notable, o al menos eso era lo que no había dejado de escuchar desde su llegada a aquel país.

Taiga ansiaba la lucha. Deseaba encontrar a un buen oponente, tener una batalla que hiciera hervir su sangre y dar todo de sí. Por eso, cuando llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que un alumno de Teiko, un miembro de "La Generación de los Milagros" ni más ni menos, había sido matriculado en su misma escuela, no pudo evitar salir en su búsqueda ansioso por conocerlo, por medirse con él y ver por sí mismo si aquel grupo en verdad era tan poderoso.

Encontrar a un joven un tanto bajito, de mirada serena y aire indiferente NO era lo que esperaba. Y aunque la experiencia le había enseñado que las apariencias usualmente engañaban, algo le decía que aquel encuentro distaba mucho de ser uno común y corriente.

―Lucha conmigo, chiquillo de "La Generación de los Milagros"... ―dijo Taiga una vez más con firmeza.

El muchacho de ojos azules lo observó por unos instantes y después dijo sin más:

―No quiero.

―Sí, desde luego, si quieres puedes elegir primero y... ―el pelirrojo tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar aquellas dos simples palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa e indignación ―. ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!

―He dicho que no quiero ―repitió el chico de cabello azul con el mismo tono tranquilo.

―¡P-Pero...! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Es que te estás burlando de mí?! ―exclamó furibundo.

―¿Por qué debería ser una burla? Ni siquiera sé quién eres ―dijo el muchacho de Teiko.

Taiga no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero aún así se negaba a retroceder.

―¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que no tienes orgullo como entrenador? ¿Cómo es posible que te niegues a un enfrentamiento?

―No se trata de eso. Simplemente, no quiero hacerlo ―afirmó el de cabello azul una vez más antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigirse al edificio escolar.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y, sin pensárselo dos veces, colocó una mano delante de él.

―¡Lucha hasta el final, Infernape!

El chico de Teiko se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella invocación y volteó el rostro una vez más, encontrándose de frente con la luminosa e impotente figura de aquella criatura.

―¿Por qué estás tan interesado en luchar conmigo? ¿Tanto te entretiene la idea de la batalla? ¿O es que simplemente no puedes contener tu arrogancia? ―preguntó el otro joven sin ninguna emoción en particular.

Taiga frunció el ceño y después miró a Infernape, quien curiosamente hizo los mismos movimientos que él en sincronía. Entonces sonrió.

―No sé qué cosas tienes en la cabeza, pero luchar no es sólo importante para mí, también lo es para mis Pokémons. Ellos y yo somos uno solo, luchamos juntos y vencemos juntos. Por supuesto, eso también se aplica a las derrotas. Sin embargo, tenemos un objetivo: Ser los mejores y convertirnos en Maestros.

―¿Maestros? ―preguntó una vez más el de cabello azul, aunque esta vez con voz baja, casi imperceptible.

―Si en verdad eres un entrenador, deberías saber que el vínculo entre nosotros y nuestras criaturas es inquebrantable. Nuestros sueños y deseos siempre serán los mismos porque nuestras almas son sólo una.

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ex alumno de Teiko ante aquellas palabras. Una sonrisa tan pequeña y efímera que el otro muchacho ni siquiera se percató de ella.

―Eso suena muy profundo.

―No te burles de mí ―gruñó Taiga, después agregó con determinación―. Si no quieres luchar no pienso obligarte. Pero escúchame bien, chiquillo de "La Generación de los Milagros", te estaré esperando esta tarde en el gimnasio que está a cuatro cuadras de la estación. Si no llegas, daré por hecho que tú y tu grupo de amiguitos no son más que unos debiluchos y cobardes.

―Eso no suena demasiado motivador, Kagami-kun ―respondió el otro chico.

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡Te estaré esperando, así que será mejor que no faltes!

El chico de cabello azul no dijo nada más, simplemente continuó con su camino dejando a un muy irritado pelirrojo detrás de sí. Unos momentos después, Taiga cayó en cuenta de algo.

―El dijo mi nombre, ¿no es cierto?

Infernape miró a su maestro con ojos curiosos y asintió.

o.o.o.o.o.o

―¿Kuroko Tetsuya?

Riko miró el papel que Hyuuga había extendido hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

―Este formulario estaba con los otros, pero no aparecía en la lista que hiciste después de que cerráramos las inscripciones ―dijo él.

―No puede ser. Revisé los formularios varias veces, no puede ser un error... ―murmuró ella.

―Te estás fijando en lo irrelevante. Fíjate bien en esta parte ―dijo el muchacho mientras que señalaba con un dedo sobre el documento.

―Instituto Privado Teiko. Salón cuatro de tercer año...

―Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Hyuuga en tono serio.

―N-No puede ser... ese grupo... ¡Ese es el número del grupo especial al que fueron asignados los miembros de "La Generación de los Milagros"!

Hyuuga asintió y observó en silencio como el semblante pálido de su entrenadora pasaba a ser uno radiante de felicidad.

En el formulario la fotografía de un muchacho de cabello y ojos azules lucía el antiguo uniforme de Teiko.

o.o.o.o.o.o

―¿Piensas ir? ―preguntó una voz profunda y masculina.

Tetsuya suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. A su mente llegaron las determinadas palabras de Kagami Taiga una vez más, mismas que arrancaron una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

―Me recuerda mucho a _él_, ¿sabes?

―No deberías de recordarlo siquiera. No vale la pena ―dijo aquella voz una vez más dentro de su cabeza.

―Quizás tienes razón pero... ―suspiró―. La persona que he venido a buscar estará lejos durante algún tiempo, creo que lo mejor sería ayudar al resto mientras tanto, ¿no? Parecen necesitarlo.

―Eres demasiado suave.

―Quizás... ―Tetsuya alzó una mano y apareció una esfera color azul en ella, luego sonrió―. Quizás sea tiempo de comprobar los resultados de su entrenamiento, ¿no crees?

TBC...

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo :)

Pido una enorma disculpa por la tardanza. La musa ha estado huyendo de mi y bueno, para qué les cuento *llora*. Afortunadamente he encontrado algo que me ha ayudado a recobrar el ánimo, así que aquí tienen :D

¡Recuerden que los comentarios son amor!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


	4. Chapter 3

Título: Perseus  
Pareja/personajes: Miragen + Kuroko  
Warnings: Sin betear. SHONEN AI/BROMANCE y quizás YAOI en capítulos posteriores.  
Género: Amistad/Humor/Batallas  
Clasificación: PG-13  
Disclaimer: 黒子のバスケ _Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Production I.G. y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Perseus  
Capítulo 3**

**.  
**

_"¡Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Aida de la región dos de la Ciudad de Tokio!_

_Se les recuerda a todos los visitantes que deben mantenerse alejados de las zonas de combate. ¡Las barreras de protección están ahí por una razón!_

_Las zonas de combate están divididas de acuerdo a la especie de cada Pokémon. La zona ICE está cerrada por mantenimiento así que les sugerimos trasladarse a las otras. La zona STREET está disponible para combates mixtos y grupales._

_A los entrenadores se les recuerda que, por su seguridad y la de sus Pokémon, deben someterse a un examen médico antes y después de cada batalla para medir sus niveles de Rukh y así poder asegurarnos de que están en optimas condiciones para los duelos. _

_¡Si su nivel de Rukh está por debajo del cuarenta y cinco por ciento se les negará la entrada a la arena y perderán por default! ¡Recuerden que los Pokémon se alimentan de nuestro Rukh por lo que sería peligroso que llegasen al diez por ciento! Cuando esto llegase a suceder, la batalla será suspendida y el vencedor será aquel cuyo nivel de Rukh sea mayor._

_Según las reglas internacionales de combate, está terminantemente prohibida la convocación de más de dos criaturas a la vez. Si están combatiendo cuatro entrenadores al mismo tiempo, eso significa que sólo pueden participar cuatro Pokémons en el campo de batalla. ¡Ni uno más!_

_¡Cualquier violación a las reglas será penalizada y se guardará registro en los Centinelas correspondientes!"_

Taiga frunció el ceño ante la voz chillona que salía por los altoparlantes. ¿Es que era el único que sentía que sus oídos estaban a punto de estallar debido a esa molesta e irritante voz?

Inaudito.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y, recargado contra una pared, esperó. Pasaron diez, quince, y veinte minutos viendo pasar a la multitud de personas y Pokémons que se aglomeraban en las zonas de combate.

Entrenadores iban y venían pero nunca encontró rastro alguno de la persona a la que esperaba con ansias.

―Ese... ese chiquillo... ¡¿Me va a dejar colgado?! ―gruñó Taiga en voz baja, irradiando olas de frustración e irritabilidad que espantaban a los pobres incautos que se atrevían a pasar cerca de él.

―¿Kagami-kun? ―preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

―¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! ―gruñó Taiga con expresión molesta mientras giraba el rostro.

Riko sonrió dulcemente y, sin pensárselo siquiera, alzó la mano y golpeó al pelirrojo con fuerza con los documentos que llevaba consigo, luego lo tomó por la solapa de su camisa escolar y lo acercó a ella con violencia.

―Parece ser que este pequeño kouhai aún no ha aprendido a respetar a sus superiores... quizás sea hora de programarte un entrenamiento especial, Kagami-kun. Después de todo, uno nunca tiene suficiente nivel de Rukh, ¿cierto? ―dijo Riko con voz tenebrosa mientras una perversa y retorcida sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

Taiga tragó en seco, olvidando su enojo por un momento.

―Ya fue suficiente, entrenadora. Vas a romperlo antes de siquiera poder medir su capacidad. Recuerda que hemos venido aquí por otros motivos―dijo Hyuuga a su lado con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, como quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con aquella clase de situaciones.

―Es cierto, tengo que pedirle a papá que nos ayude a crear barreras protectoras en nuestro gimnasio ―Riko parpadeó entonces y, como si nada, soltó al pelirrojo de inmediato, dejándolo caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

Hyuuga suspiró, cansado, luego miró a Kagami mientras éste se ponía de pie.

―Tienes que aprender a controlar tu genio, Kagami...

―Mira quién lo dice ―murmuró Riko por lo bajo.

El pelinegro la ignoró y continuó.

―Recuerda que nuestros Pokémon son capaces de sentir nuestras emociones y, por lo tanto, cualquier sentimiento negativo es perjudicial para ellos ―dijo Hyuuga.

Taiga frunció el ceño y desvió ligeramente la mirada.

―Eso ya lo sé... superior... No es como si fuera un novato, ¿sabe?

―Entonces deja de comportarte como tal. Estás inaguantable desde que escuchaste hablar de la Generación de los Milagros ―reprendió el moreno.

―¡Es cierto! ―Riko se acercó al pelirrojo una vez más, quien por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás, y preguntó―. ¿Pudiste encontrar a Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-kun? ¿Cómo es? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

―Primero deja que conteste a una pregunta antes de hacer la siguiente, entrenadora ―comentó Hyuuga sin impresionarse.

―¿Kuroko Tetsuya? ¿Es así como se llama? ―Kagami frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose irritado una vez más.

―¿Entonces si lo viste? ―preguntó Riko.

Taiga escupió un insulto por lo bajo y asintió, aún mas enojado que antes.

―El muy imbécil ni siquiera me dijo cómo se llamaba, rechazó enfrentarse a mí e incluso se ha atrevido a dejarme colgado. No puedo creerlo ―gruñó.

―¿Colgado? ¿Es que lo invitaste a una cita? ―preguntó Riko mientras parpadeaba.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo rete a un duelo! ¡Un duelo! ―exclamó el ruborizado pelirrojo.

―Eso explicaría el por qué te encuentras en este lugar... ―murmuró Hyuuga para sí mismo, luego se dirigió al menor una vez más―. De todas maneras, ¿te presentaste a retarlo así sin más? Te dije que no te precipitaras, Kagami.

―Es que no puedo evitarlo, no he tenido un duelo decente desde hace meses y ustedes se niegan a dejarme practicar en el gimnasio de la escuela... ―murmuró Taiga.

―La primera vez que te dejamos hacerlo terminaste por romper las barreras y desde entonces hemos estado intentando levantarlas sin éxito, es por eso que hemos venido a pedirle ayuda al padre de la entrenadora... ―comentó el moreno con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―No puedo participar en duelos oficiales porque mi Centinela aún no ha sido activado para esta zona... ―Taiga se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró―. Si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, La Generación de los Milagros es "tan" especial que tienen el permiso de batirse con cualquiera y crear sus propias barreras sin importar en dónde estén.

―Eso es verdad, tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo porque tenías los mismos privilegios en América, ¿me equivocó? ―preguntó Hyuuga.

―Si lo que quieres es luchar, debiste haber hablado conmigo, Kagami ―dijo Riko mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas.

Los ojos de Taiga se iluminaron al instante y exclamó:

―¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo?!

―¡Confía más en tu entrenadora, Bakagami! ―reprendió la chica.

Hyuuga suspiró y acomodó sus lentes.

―El padre de Riko es el dueño de este gimnasio. Si hubieras preguntado antes, podríamos haberle pedido un permiso especial para que participaras en los duelos.

Riko frunció el ceño al ver que Kagami no decía nada.

―¿No será que lo único que buscabas era enfrentarte a él? ―preguntó la chica, notando la tensión que comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo―. No tengo intenciones de prohibirte que lo hagas, pero date cuenta de que hay cosas que deben hacerse primero. Si hubieras esperado como te lo dijimos, te habrías enterado de que Kuroko Tetsuya se ha registrado en nuestro club.

Taiga abrió mucho los ojos ante ese último comentario, sin embargo, su mirada no cambió y su determinación tampoco.

―Ese chico es extraño... ―murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus superiores―. Por lo general soy capaz de adivinar el nivel de Rukh de mi oponente, pero con el chiquillo de Teiko no puedo hacerlo. Es como si él no emitiera ninguna cantidad de Rukh, como si ni siquiera lo tuviera en su interior.

Riko frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que algunos entrenadores poderosos eran capaces de leer los niveles de Rukh de los demás, eso no era novedad. Lo otro, sin embargo, sí que era extraño.

―¿No sería que sus niveles están bajos por el momento? Quizás esa sea la razón por la que no aceptó enfrentarse a ti ―dijo Hyuuga con calma.

―No se veía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar, así que no creo que fuera por eso. Él tiene algo diferente y no sé qué es ―el semblante de Taiga se tornó más serio―. Quiero luchar contra él. Quiero comprobar por mí mismo si todo lo que se dice acerca de La Generación de los Milagros es verdad.

―Como quieras ―Riko se encogió de hombros y agregó―. Ven con nosotros, le diré a mi padre que te deje competir en un combate, será bueno para ti y así podrás calmarte de una buena vez.

Taiga suspiró resignado y siguió a sus superiores sin decir nada más. Si debía ser honesto, la perspectiva de enfrentarse a alguien después de tanto tiempo le parecía interesante.

En aquel momento, cierto chico de cabello azul entró al edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

o.o.o.o.o.o

―¡Ursaring, utiliza Terremoto! ―ordenó un joven de cabello rubio a su Pokémon, quien saltó en su lugar y procedió a sacudir el suelo de la arena.

―¡Infernape, salta y utiliza Doble Equipo! ―exclamó Taiga de inmediato. La criatura obedeció al instante y se movió a rápida velocidad, rodeando a Ursaring con varias copias de sí mismo.

Riko miró fijamente al tablero y frunció el ceño.

**ZONA STREET: COMBATE MIXTO  
**Z. YAMASAKI: URSARING (R78)  
K. TAIGA: INFERNAPE (R89)*

―¿Qué es ese signo al final del conteo Rukh de Kagami-kun? ―preguntó Riko con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su padre, quien estaba al lado de ella, rascó perezosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza y suspiró.

―Este no es un combate oficial, por tanto, se debe marcar que cualquier victoria o derrota contra Kagami Taiga no será contada en los Centinelas ya que la gran mayoría de las reglas quedan abolidas.

―¿Kagami-kun aceptó sin más? ―preguntó ella una vez más, cruzada de brazos.

―No podías esperar otra cosa de él, ¿no? Mira lo energético que es... ―comentó Hyuuga.

Nadie dijo nada más por el momento y continuaron observando el duelo.

―¡Ursaring, ahuyéntalo con Rugido y luego utiliza Embestida! ―ordenó Yamazaki.

El oso se colocó en cuatro patas y abrió la boca, soltando un poderoso rugido que impactó incluso a los espectadores, quienes se encontraban fuera de la barrera color gris que rodeaba la arena.

Taiga e Infernape apretaron los dientes y cubrieron sus oídos con las manos, dándole la oportunidad al otro Pokémon de atacar y arrojarse sobre el primate con violencia.

**ZONA STREET: COMBATE MIXTO  
**Z. YAMASAKI: URSARING (R68) / -5 attack (ataque)  
K. TAIGA: INFERNAPE (R74)* /-15 damage (daño)

―Justo lo que esperaba de Rouei... ―comentó el padre de Riko con aburrimiento.

La chica giró el rostro hacia el mayor y frunció el ceño.

―Que yo sepa, Rouei no es TAN bueno, papá.

―Es una escuela conocida aunque no tanto como Los Tres Reyes de Tokio, desde luego. Aunque no me estaba refiriendo a eso ―contestó el señor.

―¿Entonces de qué hablas? ―preguntó Riko con curiosidad.

―Quién sabe...

Riko no preguntó nada más. Su padre no solía decirle demasiado sobre los combates o sus técnicas ya que deseaba que ella se abriera camino por su propia cuenta. Eso era muestra de que la respetaba.

―¡Infernape, utiliza Llamarada! ―exclamó Taiga esta vez.

Infernape tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y después de unos segundos expulsó una enorme llamarada, misma que tomó la forma de una estrella y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Ursaring.

―¡Wartortle, bloquea con Hidrocañón y luego ataca con Megapuño! ―ordenó Yamazaki con una sonrisa cruel.

Una tortuga color azul salió de la tierra y se colocó justo delante de Ursaring, protegiéndolo con el poderoso chorro de agua que comenzaba a salir de su boca.

Taiga alzó una mano y apareció una esfera carmesí en su mano, pero justo antes de que pudiera arrojarla para invocar a una nueva criatura, Infernape fue golpeado con el poderoso ataque de Wartortle.

**ZONA STREET: COMBATE MIXTO  
**Z. YAMASAKI: URSARING & WARTORTLE (R63) / -5 attack  
K. TAIGA: INFERNAPE (R49)* /-15 damage

―¡Su Rukh ha disminuido por debajo del cincuenta por ciento! ―exclamó Hyuuga al ver que el nombre de Taiga había pasado a iluminarse de color amarillo.

―¡¿Pero de dónde ha salido ese otro Pokémon?! ¡¿En qué momento ha hecho la invocación?! ¡Eso es injusto! ―gritó Riko con indignación.

Su padre, por otro lado, mantuvo la compostura.

―No creo que muchos se hayan dado cuenta, pero Yamazaki invocó a Wartortle durante el ataque Rugido de Ursaring. Recuerda que las invocaciones no son necesariamente reglamentarias, sólo se trata de un aviso para el otro entrenador en una muestra de Juego Limpio ―el hombre suspiró―. Además, este es un combate que no cuenta en los Centinelas y no está sujeto a las reglas normales de los Duelos, por lo que no es ilegal.

Taiga apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición mientras miraba con impotencia la esfera que se encontraba en su mano. Si invocaba a una nueva criatura su nivel de Rukh disminuiría en un cinco por ciento, pero si no lo hacía Infernape tendría que enfrentarse solo a los dos Pokémons de su contrincante.

Se había confiado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Justo estaba por arrojar su esfera y realizar una invocación cuando sintió un cambio extraño en las barreras de protección que los rodeaban.

―No esperaba que llegaras a tal punto, Kagami-kun ―dijo una voz detrás de él.

Taiga giró el rostro y vio que Kuroko Tetsuya caminaba hacia él.

―Tú... ¿Cómo…?

―Antes de invocar a una nueva criatura, piensa en la que tienes delante de ti. ¿Te parece que Infernape está en condiciones de continuar, incluso si se trata de una batalla dos contra dos? ―preguntó el de cabello azul sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Taiga desvió la mirada y miró con aprehensión que su criatura luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pues había recibido dos poderosos ataques consecutivos.

―Tu nivel de Rukh aún no ha llegado a ser crítico, pero tampoco te falta mucho ―comentó el de Teiko mientras se ponía al lado del pelirrojo―. Debes retirarte, Kagami-kun.

―¡Me niego a hacerlo! ¡En ese caso prefiero regresar a Infernape y luchar con otro de mis Pokémons!

Tetsuya lo miró directo a los ojos.

―¿Puedes hacerlo? Mira a tu oponente y piensa antes de decir las cosas sólo porque sí.

Del otro lado de la arena, Yamazaki lo miraba todo con diversión mientras sus dos criaturas se mantenían perfectamente en pie y con apenas señales de cansancio.

―No voy a retirarme. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo ahora. No cuando sé que aún tengo oportunidad ― dijo Taiga con decisión.

Tetsuya lo miró por unos instantes más y luego sonrió, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

―Retírate, Kagami-kun ―sugirió él una vez más, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera volver a negarse, agregó―: Recupera tus energías para que puedas enfrentarte a mí más tarde ―Taiga abrió los ojos sorprendido antes aquella declaración y sintió como el aire a su alrededor había comenzado a bajar de temperatura, entonces notó que el de Teiko sostenía una esfera de cristal en su mano y que justo sobre su hombro había comenzado a aparecer una criatura ―. Yo voy a reemplazarte, Kagami Taiga.

Justo después de eso, una pequeño y adorable Pokémon en forma de cucurucho lo saludó.

―¡Vanillite!

TBC...

* * *

¡Actualización!

No sé cuántas semanas o días han pasado, pero al fin puedo colocar esto xDDD

Espero que no les resulte demasiado confuso… traté de ponerlo todo lo más claramente posible .

¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo mucho que lloro cuando los estoy leyendo TTATT

Eso es todo por ahora.

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

~Sui~

PD: Les sugiero que busquen una imagen de Vanillite, lo van a amar :D


End file.
